


Different Tones （不同的音调）

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Heavy Metal Band AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 翻译文，原文在LJ，需要地址可私信我旧文重发，首先发表在lofter上写作时间：2011其他角色：瓜迪奥拉（⚠️负面角色）、迈克尔（这应该是某个球员但是作者没有拼对他的名字所以我也查不到具体是哪个）、托尔斯滕-弗林斯、皮尔洛、哈维、卡西、巴尔德斯、博扬，口头提及小法、托妞、大席词数：13250（相当于中文两三万字）简介：卡莱斯-普约尔是一个非常成功的碾核重金属乐队里的鼓手，杰拉德-皮克是当下全世界最火的流行偶像男团成员，他们相遇了译者注：本文慢热，涉及大量乐队知识，文中的括号都是我加的，方便大家理解。
Relationships: Bojan Krkić/Carles Puyol, Carles Puyol/Xavi Hernández, Gerard Piqué/Carles Puyol, Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández
Kudos: 2





	Different Tones （不同的音调）

“卡莱斯！亲爱的！我好久没见到你了！”他一下租来的面包车就听见这样惊喜的喊声，他转过身，对向他奔来的老女人微笑，她紧紧地拥抱了他，吻了吻他两侧的面颊。  
“嗨，莎朗（著名音乐制作人），很高兴再见到你。”  
“你最近怎么样，甜心？你看起来不错，我觉得你仍然保持了健身的习惯。”她说，拍了拍他强壮的上臂肌肉。  
“当然，你也看起来很漂亮。”  
“和以前一样有魅力。”她笑了起来，“你是一个人来的还是……”  
“对，对，没有别人。”长发男人尴尬地耸了耸肩膀，绝望地希望她放下这个话题，别再追问他的感情生活。  
“这样可不好，我亲爱的，已经六个月了，”她换成了一副新的悲伤的面孔，“还在挂念哈维，没找到新的人吗？”  
“这没事的，莎朗。我跟他已经过去了。认真的。”  
她仔细端详着他的脸，不过他诚挚的表情让她笑了起来。  
“好吧，那就，进来吧宝贝。谁知道呢，也许你能找到某个好人？世界上总有人等着你去遇到他。”  
*  
一堆纹着纹身的男孩，穿戴着一身浮夸的衣服，在负罪感的边缘徘徊……要说他对这类派对没有兴趣也是说轻了。当然，他还没到四十岁，在三十几的尾巴上，他当然会喜欢寻欢作乐与享受自己的名声带来的注意力，他不是禁欲者，也知道在他更年轻的时候做过很多疯狂的事情，一般人想象不出的那种。但当新奇的感觉渐渐褪去，他也习惯了自己的声望，这种派对就变成了一种工作必须的应酬，而不是真正享受生活的方式，吸引力也急剧下降。和参加这种派对比起来，他现在更喜欢一个人呆在家里，一个人度过安宁静谧的夜晚。一小杯红酒和一本好书，坐在他的沙发上或者地下录音室内，跟他的鼓和一张能写下及时的灵感的纸呆在一起。但当莎朗组织她年度的慈善派对，也是她丈夫的生日宴会时，他觉得自己很难拒绝。还有一个原因是，他非常喜欢Ozzy（莎朗的丈夫，金属乐教父），就像任何一个重金属粉丝和音乐人，他听着Black Sabbath的歌长大。  
他仍然记得他的表哥在他的八岁生日会上送给他的那张他们的专辑。他当时坐在Pobla de Segur（他的故乡，位于加泰罗尼亚乡下）的河岸边，拿着他的Walkman（上世纪九十年代索尼出的随身听，MP3前身），耳机牢牢地戴在他卷曲的头发上。他完全迷失在了他伟大的音乐里，以至于没有意识到天色已经变黑。在过了他通常的睡觉时间之后，他被紧张的家人找到，被狠狠批评了一顿。他随后听了Pantera，Slayer，然后是Napalm Death，最后终于树立了自己的品味。不过，是在他八岁生日会上坐在加泰罗尼亚北部的小村庄的河岸边的那一晚唤起了他身体中沉睡的某些东西，让他最终决定要当一个音乐人。他非常感激Ozzy……而且，可能是他本身也很感激莎朗，她有她的缺点，但谁没有呢？她是个很关心他人的人，有一颗大心脏，一个十分坚强勇敢的女人，让她和Ozzy走过了这么多年的风风雨雨。他不能拒绝她。  
这就是为什么他现在在这里，而不是在自家舒服的沙发上，而且准备好了 面对几个小时的假笑、无意义的谈话、虚情假意的夸赞，来自那些认为他可能对他们有用的人，还有那些认为他不如他们的人的刻薄讥讽。电影明星，流行歌手，脱口秀主持人，名媛。经纪人……卡莱斯在吧台边坐下，扫视着这个奢华的大厅，他看见了几个他认识的人，朝他们挥了挥手，他们有的用挥手回应，有的走了过来，跟他简短地寒暄了几句。他跟迈克尔碰了碰杯子，他们队里的吉他手，他们聊了聊关于这次派对的装饰风格的意见，一切都足够明亮美好。尽管他是一个碾核乐队里的鼓手，他并不反对明亮的舞台和亮晶晶的装饰。他的家的装修风格就是暖洋洋的色调，挂着色彩明亮的画作，以及随处可见的绿植。但这次的派对全都是粉色的毛茸茸的羽毛，小天使的翅膀，喷吐的泡泡。  
“我对亮闪闪的蝴蝶没有意见，但这可是Ozzy，他可是黑暗王子！这和这里的一切格格不入！”金发的吉他手说。  
“这些是僵尸蝴蝶，看看它们头上的血洞。”卡莱斯说，指了指怪怪地挂在吧台上的一个蝴蝶装饰，他们看了看对方，然后笑了。  
“我在这里几分钟之前看见了那只孔雀。”迈克尔说，卡莱斯知道他指的不是真正的鸟类孔雀，不是，虽然按他们眼前的花里胡哨的场景看，如果真正的孔雀出现也不会使他惊讶。不，他的乐队同伴指的是哈维，卡莱斯的前任。  
“啊，我也看见他了。”鼓手说，然后喝了一口手里的啤酒。吉他手看了他一眼。  
“这没事的，别担心。”  
“你确定？”迈克尔听起来有点怀疑。  
“我保证。”  
迈克尔，和莎朗一样，在他的前爱人出现时，显得格外没有必要地具有保护欲。他们只是相互不适合，他们是不同的人。哈维，颇有名气的摇滚乐队Omega的头牌歌手，是个十分聪明又有幽默感的人，但喜欢把事情做得过火，性格在某些时候又十分别扭，以至于他们没法走下去了。他是公开的双性恋，走中性风，浓浓的眼线和黑眼圈、厚唇和黑色指甲油是他的标志，喜欢用十分紧身的胶乳或皮革制作的衣服包裹住他结实但矮小的身体。卡莱斯曾经很爱将它们从他身上脱下来的感觉，以及他在床上放得很开的体验。长发男人在任何意义上都不能说对床事缺乏经验，任何像他和他的乐队一样在过去十年在全世界巡演的人都不可能缺乏经验，即便这样，黑发歌手仍能够在某些时候让他在床上脸红。那是卡莱斯生命中疯狂的几个月，不过最终这不长久。他们在床上天生一对，但在其他方面不是，这就是另一个很长的故事了。  
卡莱斯是Gay，在他中学时候就出柜了，但他是个很注重隐私的人。他很理所当然地接受自己的性取向，而且并不为此困扰，如果有人因此不喜欢他，那是他们的问题。他的乐队朋友们和粉丝以及媒体都知道他的性取向，他有时候会感叹自己很幸运，在他职业生涯早期，帮助过他的人中，没有一个因为他的性取向对他另眼相看。在最初，他们乐队里的第一个歌手想要换掉他，因为他没法想象跟一个基佬一起巡演，坐在同一辆大巴里，使用相同的洗澡间。迈克尔和他们的贝斯手托尔斯滕-弗林斯没有换掉卡莱斯，而是开除了那个歌手。他们花了点时间来找新的歌手，不过当他们最终找到时，效果十分不错：安德里亚-皮尔洛，一个非常酷的意大利人，有着性感的沙哑嗓音和和他们一致的对摇滚的品味，而且他也不在乎卡莱斯跟哪个性别的人上床。  
哈维呢，有着矮小的身体和大大的巧克力色的眼睛，就没这么幸运。他在中学时遭受了长年累月的欺凌，给他的性格留下了印记。那些回忆长久折磨着他，让他选择了一种张扬至极的咄咄逼人的风格，比如穿着女装上杂志封面，在演唱会上当众亲吻他们乐队的贝斯手伊克尔-卡西利亚斯。他是那种经典的诠释“我们是基佬，我们来了，他妈的给我习惯习惯”这种骄傲游行标语的人，这种近似挑衅的行为会经常性地激怒别人。当卡莱斯切实地了解了他的过去以及这种性格的养成原因后，他感觉这对他来说有点太多了，特别是他常常把他牵扯进这些里面去。他们常常为此吵架，当哈维有一次想要跟他一起拍摄一组全裸的登上滚石杂志封面的照片时，他选择了退出。  
当然，他对于那次分手伤心过一段时间，但同时他也承认他们实在是太过不同，而且他们的爱并没有强到可以克服这些困难。伤口一开始是疼痛的，但现在已经痊愈，他的朋友不用为此担心他。在想到弗林斯和迈克尔对他的关心和担忧后，他露出了一个微笑。虽然他现在已经放下哈维有一阵子了，但他仍然会时常感到孤独，但他不知道去哪找个适合自己的人。他已经决定不再跟另一个名人约会了，因为他知道媒体在他们约会时会怎么疯了一般地报道，而且他对大部分娱乐圈里的人的看法都并没那么好。除了名人，他接触得最多的一类人是他们乐队的粉丝，这也不是一个好主意。他仍然记得博扬，那个生活在罗马的加泰罗尼亚人，他的粉丝，在上次他在罗马巡演时遇见的。他是个好人而且十分崇拜他，但他们最后也没走到一起。长发鼓手认为他现在可以引用Rita Heywarth的歌词来形容自己：  
“他们与Gilda上床然后在我旁边醒来。”  
*  
*  
杰拉德度过了十分糟糕的一天。不，操他妈。他度过了十分糟糕的一个月，或者可能是几个月了。Los Chicos Perfectos（完美男孩，男团名）在过去半年里在世界各处巡演。他们被誉为自从后街男孩以来最火辣的偶像男团，十分受欢迎，演唱会，电视节目，采访，签名合影，等等。  
“你梦中女孩是什么样的？”优雅，大方，智慧。“什么样的女孩会抓住你的心？”那些跟我老妈一样的女孩。“你觉得东京怎么样？”很不错。东京，纽约，莫斯科，马德里，斯德哥尔摩，开罗，里约热内卢，洛杉矶……我好累而且我讨厌所有事情，我所做的一切只是吃完睡睡完唱歌唱完再睡。真希望每一场演唱会都是最后一次……  
他抬起头来看着奢华的挤满了人的大厅。他看见有些迷人的长发女人转过头来朝他微笑，是一些女演员和模特，他猜他大概认识她们，但他不记得了。他到底是怎么出现在这里的？他喝了一大口香槟，也许他可以直接喝醉？佩普会杀了他的。塞斯克会对他十分失望……塞斯克是他永远的最好的朋友，他们的房子挨在一起，他们一起上学，一起去参加米奇老鼠迪斯尼的活动，然后一起被音乐经纪人佩普-瓜迪奥拉发现，在他们十三岁的时候。为了走上音乐之路他们牺牲了很多，但他们终于到这儿了……跟团里另外三个男孩，南多-托雷斯，佩德罗和席尔瓦一起。他们排在Billboard第一位，在全世界有数百万的粉丝，每一个十三岁的小姑娘都爱他们。皮皮皮皮克克克克克克我永远爱你（西语）！南多你是我的梦中情人（英语）！塞斯克我一辈子非你不嫁（德语）！全世界都这么说。用几十种语言和数百种方言。粉丝，崇拜者，跟踪狂。我是你最大的粉丝，我会追随你到天涯海角。是的，某些小女孩就是这么疯狂。  
女孩！他想哭，女孩女孩女孩女孩女……总是女孩，柔软的肌肤，曲线优美的身体，小小的脚和甜蜜的香水……但他想要的是强壮的肌肉，硬朗的线条，和一根硬起的流着液体的屌。男人。甚至不是男女皆可，而是只喜欢男人。  
佩普很早之前就告诉他，如果你要成功，你只能是直男。他仍然记得当他的经纪人发现他在读Gay Time杂志时脸上的表情，那时他大约十五岁。这就说明了一切。佩普不是一个坏人，也不是对同志有任何意见，他只是非常熟悉这一行。他像Microsoft生产电脑软件一样生产流行偶像，如果你打开人物杂志，会发现一半的流行歌手都是佩普的人。他认识合适的写歌曲的人，合适的做造型的人，合适的摄影师和化妆师。他知道怎样包装你，才会让所有人都爱上你。  
佩普非常直接地告诉他，如果他是个男团里的基佬，没有人会喜欢他。女孩们喜欢完美的又遥不可及的男孩，不是喜欢男人的、她们完全没有希望的男孩。这就是为什么他的歌里必须充满了爱心和鲜花，然后假装在和女孩约会。  
他叹了一口气，喝完了杯子里最后的酒，唱鲜花与爱心的歌是他的另一个问题。当他许多年前在上音乐课时，他的导师阿列克斯，一个老苏格兰人，问他谁是他最喜欢的音乐人，他回答辣妹组合。阿历克斯什么都没有说，但从第二节课开始，他给他带了许多他最爱的专辑，这就是他如何发现了Duke Ellington，John Coltrane和Luis Armstrong。这些才是支持着他在这条路上走下去的理由，他希望有朝一日写出那样的歌曲。  
*  
“为什么你站在这，杰拉德？动起来，去跟别人说说话。”一个声音对他说，他转过身看见他的经纪人，佩普，正在期待地看着他。  
“我实在是没有那个心情。”他回答。  
“那就整理好你的心情，你来这里不是放松玩乐的，是要工作的。去认识那些人，跟他们交朋友，留下联系方式。”  
高大的歌手叹了一口气。  
“看见帕里斯了吗？去找她，介绍一下你自己。”  
他惊讶地看着他的老板。他是不是希望他去……  
“你两年都没有一个女朋友了，这开始变得可疑了。而且，记得清洁工在你的房间里发现了同志杂志吗，上个月，在休斯敦的时候？你怎么想？你知道我付了他们多少钱才能压住这件事吗？”  
杰拉德认出了他的声音属于那种“如果我们不是在公共场合我已经对你喊出来了”的声音，然后决定开始行动。他没走向帕里斯，而是直接走进了吧台旁的人群之中。他知道佩普在看着他，而且他在冒险，但他生理上和心理上都实在太过疲倦以至于没法假装对哪个女孩有兴趣。他从人群中挤出一条路走向了吧台，无视了抗议然后拿了一听啤酒。他知道自己表现得像个混蛋，但他今晚一点也不在乎了。一口喝下了大半罐啤酒，然后转向了沙发区域。他努力地想找到一个空着的位置，在他跌跌撞撞地路过一排排的沙发时，他听见了一个声音小声但清晰地说：  
“你说他来自偶像男团？亲爱的？其中一个漂亮又傻气的男孩，以为他们在做真正的音乐，而不是哄青少年小孩的玩意？”  
杰拉德猛地转过身，看到一个黑色头发的小个子男人，眼睛旁边的黑色眼线又粗又浓，正在抚摸着一个年轻金发女孩的头发。她是曼迪。杰拉德的“前女友”。  
“你确定你不想尝尝成熟男人的滋味吗？”哈维说，他在跟女孩调情，侮辱着杰拉德，同时还坐在他们乐队贝斯手卡西利亚斯的大腿上。  
*  
这就是了，杰拉德感觉怒火喷出了他的身体，他再也忍不了了，感觉自己的脸颊在燃烧。他的音乐不应该被喊作“哄小孩的音乐”，他想做的一切只是写出自己的歌而且过得开心而已！他没有伤害任何人！这个吸屌基佬怎么敢……他如同旋风一般冲出了大厅，直奔洗手间，然后狠狠撞上了一个坚实的身体。他认出了那个一头卷发的鼓手，来自某个重金属乐队的，显然是刚刚上完厕所正在往外走。是卡莱斯-普约尔。同样是加泰罗尼亚人，哈维的前任，几个月前刚刚甩了他。他记得这件事报纸上到处都是。  
他看着年长的人的迷惑的脸，刚刚想道歉，然后一个更好的想法冒了出来。这是他报仇的好机会，他走上前去，双手搂住了没有防备的人的脖子，然后把他们的嘴唇撞在了一起。  
太好了！就是这样！这就是他一直需要的！强壮的肌肉，刚毅的脸，带着胡茬的皮肤。他爱死这个了！他会吻这个人然后把他推到最近的墙上干他，这样能让哈维气疯！  
然后他感到有一双有力的大手把他推开了。  
“你他妈的有什么毛病？”长发男人愤怒地吼道，用手背擦了擦嘴，然后大步走出了卫生间。杰拉德盯着他远去的背影，然后转身走进其中一个厕所隔间，在他身后关上了门，他坐在马桶上，低下头，感到了有眼泪流下面颊。

（2）

“嗨！维克多！你打来电话，是不是它到了？”卡莱斯问，他刚刚走进在La Rambla地下室的小小商店。它是个安静又微小的店铺，藏在很少人知道的地方，他的朋友维克多-巴尔德斯是店主，主要经营着稀有的碟片，唱片与书籍。这不是什么能赚大钱的生意，但它有它自己的忠诚顾客，比如卡莱斯-普约尔。

“对，到了。这很难找，但我们最终找到了很少量的拷贝。”光头的店主从收银台后走出来迎接他，他们热情地抱了抱。

“太好了，我已经快失去希望了。”长发男人说，另一个人弯下身子，在货架后面拽出一个盒子。

“你这次确实给了我一个艰难的任务。”维克多说，将盒子递给他。

“如果很容易买到，我直接就会在网上购买了，你知道吧？你们这店可不便宜。”

“你是个百万富翁，你能支付得起，老兄。”

他看着鼓手亮起来的眼睛笑了，对方开心得像一个拿到圣诞节礼物的小男孩。

“你知道，我甚至觉得可能再也找不到这个版本了。”

“世界上存在几个和你一样喜欢智利默片的怪人。”

“我很高兴。”

他们又闲聊了几分钟，卡莱斯付了钱，然后说了再见。他转身准备离开小店，然后撞上了某个人的胸膛。

“抱歉，”他脱口而出，抬头看那个人的脸，然后脸色立刻阴沉了下来。是那个莎朗派对上的金发傻子。他刚打算掠过他走向门口，但那个年轻人说话了：

“等一等。”

”你想干什么？”长发男人生气地问。

“我想道歉。”

卡莱斯有些惊讶。

“我在那个派对上是完全昏了头，我非常非常抱歉。我不应该那样做……我很理解你对我生气。”那个金发男子说，眼神忧虑地看着他。

“你笑够了吗？”

“什么？不是！那不是一个玩笑！我从来没有……”杰拉德开始说，他向四周看看，显得很无助，“听着，我那时候很糟糕……我没法仔细地想事情……我，我非常抱歉。”

年长的那位仔细看着年轻人的脸，在确认他的表情是诚挚的之后点了点头。

“我们没事了。”

“我可以请你出去吃顿午餐，作为道歉吗？”高大的歌手问。

“这没必要，道歉我接受了。”

“那么，作为同样喜欢Pedro Sienna的人呢？”他问，给他展示了一下手上拿着的同样的电影专辑。发现他居然同样喜欢Sienna后，卡莱斯实在是非常惊讶……Pedro Sienna是一个智利诗人、编剧和演员，但他活跃的年代是二十世纪。他自己在十八岁的时候遇到过他，在一个默片展览会上，他的电影El Húsar de la Muerte（死亡之声）如此精妙绝伦，让卡莱斯努力说服了他的乐队成员们，把这个当作他们的乐队名称。那部电影是讲Manuel Rodriquez，智利军事党派“死亡之声”的领导人，在革命中的故事。一些西班牙媒体用他喜欢Pedro Sienna一事攻击他，说他并不爱国，就像电影里的那个反叛者一样。他是一个加泰罗尼亚人的事实加剧了这一点，不过他常常对所有这些争议嗤之以鼻。他的乐队由一个西班牙人（萨尔加多）、一个德国人（弗林斯）、一个意大利人（皮尔洛）和一个加泰罗尼亚人组成，他们到底在说什么爱国主义？无论怎样，他从未指望过一个偶像男团的成员会听说过Pedro的电影，更别说欣赏它们。也许他确实在这方面有些偏见，一些摇滚圈对流行乐的天然态度，是吧。

他看着那双盯着他看的期待的蓝眼睛。

“好吧，你带路。”

*

随着午餐的进行，卡莱斯对自己做出了接受邀请的决定感到越来越满意。杰拉德原来是一个非常有趣且幽默的人，让他惊讶的是，他们真的有很多共同之处，他们都喜欢默片、古典爵士，而且同时都是巴塞罗那足球队的球迷。不过这没出乎意料，因为他们都是加泰罗尼亚人。不过，当他们开始谈到即将到来的国家德比的时候……

“拜托，罗纳尔多确实很厉害，但我们的中场是世界第一，你看看伊涅斯塔和蒂亚戈！中场才是关键，他们的防守很强，但我们有梅西啊。而且真的，这一切都跟控球有关，每个加泰人都知道，自从克鲁伊夫以来。”年轻人说。

“是的，但如果我们不注意防守，或者经常性走神，我们还是会输掉的。我们的后卫们必须集中注意力。”

杰拉德对此翻了翻白眼，他们看着对方然后笑了。卡莱斯喝了一口水，在他内心深处他感受到了一丝暖洋洋的感情，不过他决定忽视它。他们沉默了几分钟，然后年轻人肉眼可见地开始变得有些紧张。

“听着，卡莱斯，我想要再一次对我的行为道歉，这永远不会再次发生了。”蓝眼睛的金发男子说。

鼓手看着他。

“别担心……我觉得我确实知道你为什么要那么做。”

杰拉德的眼睛猛地瞪大了，一丝慌乱划过他的脸。

“我看见哈维和卡西呆在一起，还有那个女孩，”年长的鼓手说，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，“你看见他调戏你的女友然后你想报复。别担心，他们不会发生什么事的，哈维平时行为就那样。他跟所有人调情，在舞台上亲卡西，然后让其他人生气。但没有其他更多的，他不是针对你。”

杰拉德带着感兴趣的眼神看着他。

“这对你来说困扰吗？”他问。

“啥？”

“他跟他的贝斯手亲热，而且平时总是对每个人都很……感情外露？”

卡莱斯对此扬起了眉毛。

“我觉得这不关你的事，对吧？”

“抱歉，看起来我老是迈过界限。”年轻金发男子的脸涨红了，看起来有些不好意思。

“没事，我没被冒犯到。”年长的人笑了笑。

“也许你应该给那个女孩打个电话？我很确定她会对发生的一切感到抱歉。”

杰拉德大声地叹了口气。他突然看起来很消沉低落。

“这不是那么回事，”他小声说，几乎是在自言自语，卡莱斯疑惑地看着他，杰拉德深呼吸了一口气。

“我不是因为妒忌哈维才亲你的。”他说，对上了卡莱斯的眼睛，目光在乞求着他明白。鼓手看着他，然后目光移向了对方放在桌子上的、距离他的手很近的手。对方的手指紧张地来回晃动，像是他过于紧张而不敢碰他，年长的人又仔细地看了看他的脸，然后明白了。

“听着……你很好，但是……”他开始说。

“你已经有了其他人。”

“不是，”卡莱斯否认道，“但我已经出柜了差不多二十年，我不会因为任何人回到柜子里去。我不会跟任何还未出柜的人约会。”

“噢……”杰拉德看起来很失望，“那，我最起码能要你的电话号码吗？”

“当然。”

*

在卡莱斯从他地下室的录音棚里出来时，已经差不多是傍晚了。他漫步走向厨房，给自己倒了一壶茶，然后听见了自己的肚子在咕咕叫。没错，这已经是晚餐时间了。他打开冰箱，冷气让他赤裸的皮肤颤抖了一下。他只是在创作时打算休息一下，而且当他一个人在录音棚里时，他总是只穿着内裤。可能因为创作对他来说是很私人的事情，而且只穿内裤也感觉没什么问题。

卡莱斯知道自己不是唯一一个，萨尔加多总喜欢裸体弹他的吉他，而且他确实也撞见过皮尔洛躺在浴缸里浑身泡泡地写歌曲，一只手还拿着小半杯红酒。他们三个是主要的创作者，弗林斯几乎从不写歌。卡莱斯不太确定为什么，但他从来没有问过。他知道大家都对贝斯手有刻板印象，比如某一天某个乐队的贝斯手冲出来对其他人说，“嘿伙计们我写了首歌！”，那么那就是他在那乐队里的最后一天了。

加泰罗尼亚人比较确信德国人是不会在意这种故事的，尽管如此，经常是他和萨尔加多来写歌，皮尔洛去填词。有些人在得知死亡之声乐队是多么依赖卡莱斯时会感到惊讶，毕竟他只是个鼓手，而且曝光率也不高。年轻的音乐人总想要当一个吉他手或者歌手，他们可以跟观众互动，点燃全场的热情，而且对，可以炫耀他们的技巧。鼓手是内敛低调的，被一层层的鼓挡在后面，同时乐队里的其他人可以将观众注意力全吸引到自己身上。

但是，鼓手也是全队最被倚仗的人，歌手可以忘词，吉他手的弦可以断，但歌曲可以靠欢呼声和笑声继续下去，但如果鼓手出现了失误，那整一个旋律就会乱掉，一首歌就毁了。但卡莱斯并不为自己的角色抱怨什么，他也不同意其他人说的鼓是最昂贵的乐器，他人生第一套鼓是被拆为零件运到他家的，花了他差不多六百欧元，他在父亲的农场里拼命工作了一整个夏天才赚到那么多钱，不过他确定大部分十六岁的孩子也能做到这样。现在他的拥有属于自己的经典鼓套装，Ludwig大师亲自为他制作的。不过他仍然记得年轻时对那套鼓的喜爱。它们是从土耳其进口的，相对很便宜，而且他买的第二套就和第一套听起来完全不相似了。虽然，他仍然喜欢一个人时为自己演奏，当他需要一些随机的灵感的时候。

*

他本来打算给自己随便做个三明治吃，然后回到录音棚里去，但他的手机响了起来。他看着手机上显示的人名然后笑了起来，用一只手接了电话，另一只把热水装进壶里。他知道自己不可能很快回到录音室了，所以也许可以做一点通心粉吃。

“嗨杰里，你怎么样？”他问，用肩膀夹住手机，腾出手来切萝卜。

“很好，演唱会之后累坏了，但是很好。”电话那头的声音听起来很高兴。

“你的首尔的粉丝很欢迎你？”

“事实上，我们现在已经到了悉尼，明天我们会飞去新西兰。我还是很期待这些的，你知道，亚洲的粉丝简直不可思议。”

“他们确实是，我们有时候应该跟对方说说自己的故事。”年长的人提议道。

“好呀！”金发男子快乐地说，卡莱斯因为他的积极主动而微笑。

“那么，你呢？”

“我也不错，在给自己弄点晚饭吃，然后回到录音棚去。”

“你在录音？我觉得你们这些人只会推出新专辑。”杰拉德问，有些惊讶。

“我们确实是，而且只是在巡演之间拿出时间。我们上次去了南美，然后我们要在几星期之后去欧洲巡演。”

“那你到底在录什么？”高个子歌手仍然有些困惑。

“不是录音，只是写点新歌，随便哼哼，打打鼓。也许我们会把它用进新的专辑里，也许不会。”

“噢……”

卡莱斯等了一会儿，但对方没有说话。

“嗨？你还在那儿吗？”

“是，是，当然。”

“你肯定很累了，你想结束电话吗。我可以在明天你们在新西兰降落以后再打给你。”卡莱斯提议说，同时他把干的通心粉扔进沸水里。

“不，不，我没事。”杰拉德向他保证说，“我只是……所以你们自己创作歌曲？Max Martin给我们写歌，我们只负责唱。”

“Max Martin。”年长的人跟着他重复了一句，他把黄油切块，放进平底锅里融化。

“你不知道他？他是个传奇啊！后街男孩，布兰妮，Katy Perry，Taylor Swift！他给每个人都写歌。”

“好吧。”轮到年长的长发男人沉默一会儿了，也许乐队与乐队之间的差别就这么大，他在想怎么才能引出下一个话题。

“你知道，我记得你喜欢Dizzy Gillespie，是吧？”

“是的，我喜欢。”

“我昨天在巴尔德斯的店里，然后他有一个非常罕见的他的早年演出的录音，在费城的某个酒吧里演唱的。1940年左右的，我认为你会喜欢。”

“啊我的天！！告诉我你买下来了！或者最起码告诉巴尔德斯让他为我保留好而别卖给别人！”年轻的加泰罗尼亚人几乎是在尖叫了，卡莱斯对此露出了微笑。

“我们说话的时候，它正躺在我的咖啡桌上呢。”

“啊你无法想象我有多么感激你！我曾经听过这版的专辑一次，我的苏格兰老师阿历克斯有一次给我放过，那时候……”杰拉德开始给他讲一个新的故事，关于他年轻的时候怎么喜欢上古典爵士乐的。长发鼓手已经听过这个故事了，但他很喜欢这个故事，所以他让年轻人随便想说多久就说多久。他总是很喜欢听其他人讲关于他们所爱的东西的故事。

“……然后我想要自己制作那样的音乐，我甚至自己写过一首歌，想要模仿他的风格。”年轻人说，这是新东西，卡莱斯从来没有听他提起过这个。

“那么它怎么样？”

“十分可怕而糟糕。”金发男子笑着说，“但你知道，我从那时开始一直有尝试在写。”

他感到某个时刻来临了，他必须非常谨慎地选择自己的用词。

“所以，也许你根本不需要Max Martin。”

“完美男孩不走爵士风，卡莱斯。”

“那么也许你应该考虑做自己的东西？自己喜欢的？你喜欢爵士而且你写自己的歌，如果它们有优点，那么绝对不应该被你锁在柜子里。”

他们同时沉默了一会儿，卡莱斯看不见另一个人的脸，但他能想象它看起来是什么样子的。严肃、紧张而拘谨。

“而且，如果你一个人做音乐，你就不用再顾及乐队的形象。”年长的人继续说，“你可以只做你自己，杰里。”

他很确定杰拉德完全明白自己在说什么。

（3）

一座城市，又是一座城市，又是一座镇子，然后是不知道哪儿的露天舞台，应该是什么节日。吃饭，睡觉，唱歌跳舞，然后重复这一过程，无穷无尽的酒店房间，陌生的床。通常来说，在巡演开始的头两个星期杰拉德就会完全累到虚脱，什么都不想，只想搭下一班飞机回巴塞罗那。

这一次呢，令人惊奇的是，一切进行得很顺利。其实一切都没有变，他们仍然主要是为了青少年时期的女孩们唱歌，而且他的经纪人也一如既往地令人讨厌。他的乐队成员也是同样一群人，甚至报纸派来采访他们的记者，他都已经认得大部分了。酒店的房间和房间里的床仍然是奢华但毫无生活气息的。不过，他躺在那些床上跟卡莱斯打的电话里的内容每次都非常接地气，而且也和无聊的旅程不一样：比如有时候卡莱斯会打电话来问他喜不喜欢吞拿鱼三明治，他们会花上好几分钟在取笑对方在食物方面的品味上，比如蛋黄酱对泡菜和爆米花的优越性什么的。卡莱斯会告诉他维克多在接到他上一个订单时的痛苦呻 吟，而杰拉德会告诉他当他们在新德里的酒店里时，猴子入侵了他的房间。

某些时候他们会谈更私人的事情，他们的梦想，他们的恐惧，或者他们有趣的孩提时代的故事。不过，在上次之后，他们就很少再谈过关于杰拉德的性取向或者生涯规划之类的问题，杰拉德因此有些感激卡莱斯的贴心。年长的人看起来很理解他目前面对的压力，并且愿意放过那个话题，至少是暂时的。不过这条禁忌偶尔会被打破，比如当有个澳大利亚的女记者故意用自己的臀部摩擦杰拉德，或者有个青少年女孩写信给杰拉德说愿意向他献出自己的第一次。这种时候，长发鼓手就会安慰杰拉德说，在他的内心深处，他知道自己应该做什么，什么是对他最好的。而且，他总能找到一些让杰拉德开心起来的方法，巧妙地把杰拉德的思绪引向他一天中的美好的事情上，而不是那些糟糕的回忆。

杰拉德意识到自己越来越经常地想起，他在他们相遇的第一晚，他撞上的那具坚实温暖的身体，对方狂野而性感的长发，还有令他陷入的那双明亮的眼睛。他不愿意深思这意味着什么，他是个乐观的人，愿意相信所有这些，他们的电话，他们的陪伴，对另一个人来说同样重要。

*

“猜猜看！”

“怎么了？”杰拉德问，语调睡意朦胧。

“你就猜嘛。”年长的加泰罗尼亚人兴奋地说。

“卡莱斯，这是早上七点！”杰拉德抱怨道，不过事实上当他意识到是谁的电话之后就完全清醒了，他从床上坐起来，靠在一堆舒服的枕头之上。

“操，我吵醒你了吗？抱歉，我老是忘记时差。”

“没事，我反正也应该起来了，”歌手回答他，“所以，我要猜什么？”

他听见卡莱斯对着电话笑。

“先猜猜我现在在哪。”鼓手说。

“你在哪……在巴塞罗那，也许在你厨房做好吃的炖菜，而我困在酒店里，得靠方便面度日。”杰拉德说，故意夸张地突出自己的不满。年长的人笑了。

“好吃的炖菜？如果我知道怎么做……我不知道，我也许会和自己结婚。”

杰拉德笑了，他的朋友显然心情很好。

“不，我不会做炖菜，很悲伤，而且我现在也不在巴塞罗那。”

“那么在哪……”杰拉德开始说，然后他眼睛瞪大了，“不可能！”

“是的。”

“你在首尔？真的吗？”年轻的歌手几乎从床上跳了起来。

“在机场，事实上。我刚落地几个小时，我在下午跟一两个中介机构有个会议，然后我就会回去。”年长的鼓手解释道，“我在想你愿不愿意见个面。”

杰拉德看了看表。

“我很乐意但是……我们必须现在就见？因为中午我们乐队有粉丝见面会。”高个子的年轻人几乎是在祈求了。

“嗯……好吧？我确实吵醒了你，我觉得我欠你一顿早饭。”

“说得对！”杰拉德快乐地喊道。

*

一个小时后他们走进了一个小小的咖啡店，在角落找了一个隐蔽的桌子坐了下来。它位于杰拉德酒店附近，如果有人要找杰拉德，他可以很快地赶回去。他本来考虑到把卡莱斯带到他们酒店的自助餐厅，但他发现自己非常不愿意让卡莱斯碰上自己的乐队成员们，更别说佩普了。他想要年长的人仅仅属于自己。而且，他也通过电话了解到鼓手比起奢华但拘束的自助餐厅，会更喜欢低调但更亲密的地方。

杰拉德看着他的朋友带着笑容的脸，然后意识到他看起来很疲惫。

“你确定你想吃早餐吗，现在是巴塞罗那的午夜。你肯定累坏了。”

卡莱斯摇了摇他的满头卷发。

“我可以晚点睡觉，而且在劣质飞机餐之后我确实需要吃点好的。”

“经济舱的食物对金属音乐大师来说太坏了？”杰拉德取笑道，“我敢打赌你们的飞行员肯定跟Van Halen的一样疯，你要求他们拿走哪种颜色的M&M巧克力豆？”

（曾经Van Halen要求主办方在舞台细节方面极尽苛刻，写了53页条款，里面有要求拿走巧克力豆里棕色的那种，只留下绿橙红，主办方不得不雇人帮他们挑巧克力豆。乐队解释说这是为了保证主办方好好看了条款，而不在灯光和布置等方面马虎，这是音乐史上经典笑话）

“所有的颜色。我们要他们把巧克力豆上的有颜色的糖霜全刮下来，只剩下巧克力。”鼓手开玩笑说，“不，其实我们只是要了瓶装水，和一些苹果三明治。不要会让我们吃不惯的亚洲食物。”

“听起来很有道理。”杰拉德说，假装叹了口气。

“很抱歉让你失望了。”

他们看着对方笑了，年长的人又一次感觉有温暖的水流过他的胸口，侍者选择了绝妙的时机出现。

“我能帮助你们什么，先生？”

“咖啡，煎蛋和吐司？”杰拉德说。

“我很抱歉，先生，我们是一家传统餐厅，我们不提供西方食物。也许我可以推荐一些？”侍者说。

“那就来一些面条吧。”卡莱斯说，对失望的杰拉德笑着。

“当然，”侍者转向年轻人，“我们还有很棒的泡菜，如果您需要……”

*

剩下的早餐部分和往常一样，充满了玩笑和笑声。他们不知为何总是在笑，从对方的盘子里偷食物，杰拉德感到这几乎是这次巡演以来最棒的一个早晨了。他盯着年长的人看，后者仍在为他的一个笑话笑得发抖。他们的眼睛对上，杰拉德的心抽紧了，他低头看着桌上的一小块方格餐布，卡莱斯的手正放在它的上方。

他将他的手伸过去，盯着自己的手慢慢地接触到对方的，他们的手指相触，最终缠绕在了一起，他感受指尖碰到的温度，心脏跳得像快要爆裂，但他甚至不敢抬头看一眼年长的人的眼睛。卡莱斯攥紧了他的手，杰拉德确信他会张口说些什么，他屏住呼吸等着。

但此刻歌手的手机响了起来，破坏了气氛。他用空着的手从口袋里拿出电话，但另一只手仍然紧紧抓着卡莱斯的，不让他抽手回去：是佩普的来电。

“是，是我……对，我醒了，我起床了……不，我没在酒店，我很快就到。”杰拉德说，挂掉了电话。

“我必须走了。”歌手说，他的声音听起来比任何时候都要哀伤。

“好吧……我也要去见其他人了。”年长的人说，将他的手抽了回去，杰拉德看着对方的脸，他的脸色和自己的一样失望。

*

世界巡演结束了，在“死亡之声”结束他们的欧洲巡演前几周，杰拉德也回到了巴塞罗那，他不想对年长的人承认，但他确实因为他们没法再见而感到不快。他在电话里祝了他好运，并且保证他们会继续通话。卡莱斯看起来比他更忙，所以这渐渐不是一件每天都做的事情了，不过他们仍然经常给对方打电话，这是他一天中不多的亮点时刻。这不是说他多么需要它，他在家，跟自己的家人和朋友在一起，佩普也没有和以前一样追着他要求他做事，所以一切还不错。他们男团放了个小假，他也并不经常见到佩普了，但当他接到一个“巡演总结，明天十点，我的办公室，别迟到”的短信时，他知道自己没法逃避这个。

当他进入那个宽敞的办公室时，其他人都已经在那儿了。佩普看起来对他总是最后一个到感到有些生气，但他什么也没说。杰拉德知道他们的经理人对他们在巡演上的表现感到满意，也没闹出公关事件和乱子。各方面的反馈都很积极，而且粉丝们也很满意，这些都是佩普最关心的事情。杰拉德自己呢，好好遵守了规矩，而且做了瓜迪奥拉要求他做的大部分事情。

佩普开始分析巡演过程中的每一个细节，杰拉德只有一半的心思在听。他不记得上次如此不关心自己的团体是什么时候了，他知道自己某些方面发生了变化，而且如果他要对自己诚实的话，他喜欢这些变化。

手机在他的口袋里振动，“你的总结会怎么样？我们被堵在路上了，我猜古罗马人没有预料到移动电话时代的到来，所以我还能给你发短信！：D” 他读着这条短信，笑容在他还没意识到时爬上了他的面颊。

他听见佩普清了清他的嗓子，然后放下了电话。

“什么重要的事情让你不再关心我们的总结了？”他的经理人问，肉眼可见地生气了。

“抱歉，不会再这样了。”杰拉德说。

“不，真的，如果它真的这么重要以至于你在工作时候还在想它……而且我们确实在工 作！无论你怎么想，杰拉德……如果这比你的工作还重要，那么也许你应该早点告诉我，然后我们能另找时间开会？”佩普看着他的那种表情，让他意识到自己没法轻松地度过这一回了。

“那是我的朋友，不好意思，我很抱歉。我现在完全专心在总结会上了。”杰拉德说，心理上做好了承受瓜迪奥拉怒火的准备，佩普怒视着他。

“一个朋友。”经理人干巴巴地重复着。

“是的，我很抱歉。”

“你打扰会议，是因为你要跟你的朋友聊天？”佩普现在简直不能更愤怒了，“那么，是哪位朋友这么重要？”

杰拉德重重地叹了口气。

“卡莱斯。”他简短地说。他的经理人看着他，然后一个恍然大悟的表情慢慢在他脸上出现。

“你是说普约尔？卡莱斯-普约尔，来自那个重金属乐队？”经理人说着，朝他逼近了几步，直到站在他正前方，“有人拍到你们在一起吃早餐，几个星期之前，是他，是吗？”

“是的。”杰拉德简单地说，他不太明白为什么这个名字让他的经理人如此过度反应，但他显然不喜欢年长的加泰罗尼亚人的脸上的表情。

佩普长叹一口气，然后扔下了一枚炸弹。

“他是那种最典型的你不应该结交的人。”

“什么？”杰拉德喊了出来，替那个长卷发的鼓手感到十分地冒犯，“他是个名人！您老是跟我们说要结交一些圈内的前辈，这样可以有良好的公众形象！”年轻的歌手说，用一种控诉的语调。

“那是因为他最近因此出名……或者臭名昭著的一件事，每个人都知道他和他和某个叫哈维的噱头一般的关系的事。对他们这类人，你要像回避病毒一般回避。你已经有太多的这方面的谣传了。”光头男人像对孩子说话般对他解释，但这只能让金发年轻人更加愤怒了，他从椅子上跳起来直面着佩普。

“噱头？他的感情对你来说只是一个吸引注意力的方法？他作为一个伟大的鼓手和创作音乐家出名，不是因为他是Gay！”杰拉德现在已经在喊了，他难以相信自己听见的东西，“你总对他们有偏见，这是你的问题！”

“他和他的乐队可能在billboard上登顶，但要是他伤害了你的大好前途，你就得理智点！”佩普也对他吼回来。

杰拉德的脸涨红了。他过去确实事事遵从佩普的吩咐，也为此受过苦。他隐藏自己真实的一面，而且将自己的音乐天分浪费在哄粉丝上，只要能让佩普开心，因为佩普告诉他这是唯一能够走向成功的方式。但随着时间推移，这一切变得越来越无法忍受，他的经理人不再支持他，也不许他自己创作音乐，而是只想从他身上得到更多的经济利益。是卡莱斯让他上一次的世界巡演中保持正常，但现在佩普却在侮辱卡莱斯。

“他确实登顶过billboard，而且你知道吗！他的性取向没有伤害他的事业！而且它也不会伤害我的事业！佩普，你是个巨大的混蛋，而且如果你认为我会允许你继续告诉我谁可以当我的朋友，谁可以约会……而且，对，谁可以操我，那你就他妈的错了！”

他的经理人的脸变苍白了。

“杰拉德，现在出去。当你恢复点理智后，理解我们到底需要达成什么目标后再回来。”

金发男人环视着整个房间，他的团体成员要么在躲避他的视线，要么目光在他们两人的脸上扫来扫去，过于震惊以至于什么都不敢说。杰拉德拉开门把手，然后冲出了房间。他奔跑着穿过走廊，直到跑出了大楼，冲到了人行道上才紧急刹车。他靠在路灯上喘着粗气，血液轰隆隆地流过他的血管，像一列高铁，他感觉自己无法呼吸。他的身子在颤抖。怒火烧着他的身体，而且他在会议上说的每一句话都是认真的。

但他现在已经在大楼外面，冷风灌过他的风衣，刮得他的脸隐隐作痛，他开始感到有一丝恐慌。他是对的，他很确定这一点，但是……上帝啊！他刚刚做了什么！是的，他最近越来越不开心，而且也逐渐从佩普给他画的美丽幻梦里清醒过来，他越来越不赞同佩普告诉他的东西，但是……他在自己的脑子里听见佩普的声音，关于佩普一直告诉他的，想要在娱乐圈内成功需要什么条件，你得做直男。你得吸引观众。而且，“我们到底需要达成什么目标”……他一部分内心告诉他他需要回去，要跟佩普和其他人为了自己的任性道歉，另一部分告诉他，他实在是受够了。他突然间感到特别地迷茫而无助，他需要有人告诉他怎么做，更年长、更有经验、更了解他的人，他……他需要卡莱斯！

他抓过自己的电话然后拨打了那个他牢记在心的号码，卡莱斯会知道怎么说能让他冷静下来然后做出正确的选择。他等了几秒钟，然后他听见了那个熟悉的声音……告诉他卡莱斯不能回答电话，他可以留下信息。操！操！！操！！不要是现在！上帝保佑！不要是现在……他把手机放回口袋，环顾四周。

他对着出现的第一辆出租车挥了挥手。

“去罗马。”

“先生？我们在巴塞罗那。”

“噢，抱歉，去机场。”

（4）

从机场开往酒店的路很短，而且很平淡。似乎罗马的街道都非常善解人意，知道杰拉德很急，纷纷让到一边让他的出租车呼啸而过；那是一个距离市中心不远的小小的酒店，具有非常古典的装修风格，酒店门前并没有挤满了乱糟糟的粉丝，就像完美男孩巡演时那样。死亡之声乐队通常会预定那些有名的酒店，比如希尔顿，为了能够在房间里吸烟之类的，不过也总会选择足够不引人注目的地方。这一间是卡莱斯专门告诉过他的，因为他非常喜欢它的布置，以及它的老板也是不错的人。他说每次他来罗马时候都会预定这个酒店，杰拉德希望这次没有特殊情况发生。

他进入了一个窄小的大堂，一个年轻的二十岁上下的姑娘走过来接待他，他感觉到运气也许站在他这一边：她也许认识他，甚至是他的粉丝。

“欢迎，我能帮助你什么，先生？”女孩问，她眼神里激动的部分告诉杰拉德她认出了他，“我很抱歉，我们所有的房间都已经订满了。”

“这没关系，我只是来找一个在这里休息的朋友。卡莱斯-普约尔？”歌手说。

“先生，我很抱歉，我不能泄露任何客人的信息。”接待员有所戒备地说。

“啊，但这不是问题，他知道我要来，他在等我。”杰拉德撒谎道，并且侧身靠在前台上，“他早就告诉我他的房间号了，但我一下子就忘了。你能相信吗？”

“先生，我很抱歉，但我不能让你进去。”

杰拉德尝试挤出自己最灿烂的笑容。

“这是胡说，亲爱的，他在等我，如果你不让我进去他会非常失望的。真的，为什么我要骗你？是吧，我只是忘了他的房间号码，那是多少来着……”他假装很用力地回想，“噢我想起来了！噢不是……是不是一楼中间的那间？有个小小的阳台，可以通向后花园的？有金黄色墙纸的？”他希望他在视频通话里看到的一切是准确无误的。

接待的女孩看着他，看上去仍然有些疑虑，但杰拉德知道自己正走在正确的道路上。他充满信心地盯着她，故意往前台上又靠了一点，她脸红了。

“他真的是在等着你吗？我给他的房间打过电话，但他说不许任何人打扰，所以……”她说。

“我没什么必要撒谎啊，他当然在等我。”

她叹了一口气，然后给了他备用钥匙。

“好吧，是一楼四号房间，但拜托了，别告诉其他人是我给你的。”她请求道。

“谢谢你，亲爱的，你简直是天使。”他说，在她改变主意之前拿走了钥匙，他走向旋转楼梯，找到房间并不难，它在一楼的正中央，房门上印了金灿灿的“四号房间”字样，还有一块牌子挂在门把手上，写着“免打扰”。

杰拉德发现自己一直压抑着的一口气被呼出了自己的肺，他终于来到了这里，他要见到卡莱斯了，他会给予他帮助，一切都会变好的。他确实在飞机降落在罗马时给卡莱斯打过电话，但对方没有接起，也许他想在演唱会的前几个小时补一会儿觉？这就能解释他为什么不想被打扰了。他会开心见到杰拉德吗？自从他跳上巴塞罗那的出租车以来他从未想过这个问题，他不相信卡莱斯会因为他的到来而生气。

好吧，只有一种知道这个答案的方法。他把钥匙插进锁孔然后打开了门，他刚想要开口跟卡莱斯打招呼，但脑子突然死机了。他感觉自己的脸瞬间没有了血色。在房间的床上躺着卡莱斯，仰躺着，一个年轻瘦小的黑发男子骑在他的身上，正在上下移动。杰拉德感觉自己要晕倒了，他迅速地转过身逃离房间，身后传来卡莱斯的：“杰里？杰里！停一下！”

*

*

卡莱斯坐在乐队巡游巴士的沙发上，他有节奏地敲击着面前的鼓，皮尔洛在歌唱，但他呆呆地看着眼前空旷的地方。偶尔，他会探头去看放在他沙发旁的手机，仍然没有任何消息。他不太确定到底发生了什么事，或者怎么了。很明显有些事发生了……

他和博扬只是有过一段很短的关系，偶像和粉丝那种，双方都认同不会有结果的one night stand，不过他们仍然有对方的电话号码，关心对方，在卡莱斯有机会路过罗马的时候见面。当年轻人在那天早些时候给他打电话时，笑着跟他调情，卡莱斯决定顺着对方的意思来。这很令人舒适，轻松简单，对两个人来说都不意味着除了一段好时光以外的任何东西，而且……这不像他和杰拉德在一起时所感受到的那种电流般的感觉，但是，他和杰里也仅仅是朋友，不过常常通过电话联系罢了。他们并没有向对方承诺任何东西……况且，他们第一次见面时卡莱斯就告诉过杰拉德，他不跟还没出柜的人约会……

虽然，他仍然为刚刚发生的一切充满了负罪感。那个金发年轻人眼里的伤痛是如此明显，他仅仅愣了几秒，面色苍白，然后立刻跑开了，卡莱斯怎么喊他都没用。他到底在这做什么？他不应该在巴塞罗那吗？当卡莱斯后来查看自己的手机的时候，他发现自己调了静音后忘记了加上振动，杰拉德给他打了好几次电话，甚至给他留了语音。他看起来很绝望很急切地想要跟他说话，到底发生了什么事？

卡莱斯不知道。他尝试回拨了几次杰拉德的电话，但对方没有接。长发鼓手必须承认这给他留下了一种很不安的感觉，让他的胃抽紧了，肌肉僵硬。他很有负罪感……而且，是的，感到孤独。在几乎过去每天都跟那个金发歌手聊天，并且在韩国一起吃过早餐之后……他不习惯他不接自己电话的时候。

所以现在他坐在排练的巴士上，等着演唱会开始，他想要把注意力集中在乐队和歌曲上，至少几个小时，但他发现自己很难做到。他和自己的乐队成员们在一起，当然，通常来说他很喜欢跟他们在一起度过的时光，但那天他感觉他们十分地烦人。

他知道拥有自己这种地位的摇滚乐队成员通常会坚持用独立的房车，但他一直非常不喜欢这个主意，感觉它十分势利。他赚许多钱并且享受金钱带来的奢华生活，但他并不喜欢把他们的乐队巡演变成一场到处跑的小型城镇。但那天呢，他愿意付出许多，只为了避开其他成员，能够一个人呆几个小时。

皮尔洛正蜷缩在扶手椅上晕晕乎乎，在和香槟和几个无名女孩共度一晚后。萨尔加多和弗林斯正围着取笑他，一般来说卡莱斯很愿意加入他们的打趣，但他现在只想他们赶紧闭嘴。

他们的贝斯手又拿皮尔洛开了一个玩笑以后，皮尔洛抓起了最近的垫子然后用它瞄准了弗林斯，但他躲过了，垫子砸在了卡莱斯的头上。卡莱斯怒视着他，把垫子扔了回去。

“你怎么啦，这么阴沉。玩太疯了？”意大利人取笑他，弗林斯看着长发的加泰罗尼亚人笑着。

“我猜事实恰恰相反。”德国人说，直直地盯着卡莱斯，“我们的朋友每天一个人准时十点钟睡觉……而且最近经常这样，我必须补充。”

“最近没有getting laid，卡莱斯？太可惜了，我猜有蓝球肯定会影响一个人的心情。”皮尔洛说，让另外两个人喊了起来。

“我猜你肯定不知道蓝球是什么，你个婊（）子。”萨尔加多嘲笑道。

“我一点也不抱歉。”意大利人说，转向看起来并不开心的卡莱斯，“所以，最近你是怎么回事，在奉行禁欲主义？还是在等谁？你老是在检查你的手机，怪怪的。”

“该死，安德里亚（皮尔洛），看到了吧？如果你不是那么忙着泡妞，你就会知道我们最亲爱的卡莱斯小可爱最近两个月都把时间花在手机上，跟一个年轻的孩子一起。”萨尔加多取笑他，卡莱斯怒视着他，但这只让其他人更加情绪高涨。他们终于找到了一些可以调戏平时冷静的卡莱斯的东西，他们可不会这么容易让它溜走。

“噢！卡莱斯！你找到了一个男朋友！你应该早说的！”弗林斯尖叫道。

“他不是我的男朋友。”卡莱斯说，感到越来越难以忍受了。

“噢，得了吧，这没啥可害羞的，那个幸运的男人是谁？”皮尔洛跟着说。

“这就是最有趣的地方了，”萨尔加多说，脸上带着幸灾乐祸的笑容，完全忽视了卡莱斯怒气冲冲的脸，“你们知道杰拉德-皮克吗，来自完美男孩那个？”

他的乐队成员开始爆发出一阵可怕的笑声，长发男人想站起来给他们一人一巴掌。

“一个偶像男团！”

“你确定吗，你真是认真的吗……？卡莱斯？这就像，我很难形容……就像Paris Hilton！”（以漂亮有钱但没有任何用闻名）

“而且很显然，这个小鸽子最近对他很生气，因为他们好几天都没给对方打电话了。”萨尔加多说，快笑岔气了，“你以为我没发现？没关注你？好吧，发生啥事了，快跟我们说说。”

小鸽子！卡莱斯感到怒气涌过他的脖子，他没法再忍了。

“小鸽子？先是孔雀，现在是小鸽子？是巧合吗，你老是给我生命中出现的人起鸟类的绰号，还是我该认为你在针对我？”

寂静充满了房间，尴尬的气息弥漫着。皮尔洛和弗林斯小声嘟囔着一些借口然后离开了房车，卡莱斯重新坐回了沙发上，萨尔加多走过来站到他身边，等待着，直到鼓手抬起眼睛来看他。

“你生命中的男人，嗯？我觉得我们该多聊聊了，伙计。”金发男子说，盯着他的同胞疲惫的眼睛。“好，有什么事，说吧。”

然后卡莱斯就说了，告诉了他整个故事，从最初的部分开始。从在莎朗派对上的卫生间，到维克多店里的相遇，他们打的电话和在首尔的早餐，最后谈到在罗马酒店里的一场灾难。萨尔加多安静地听着，没有打断。在他讲到其中一些部分时，他坐在沙发的扶手上，用手搭上卡莱斯的肩膀。

“你想他，是吗？”

“是的……我猜。”

“我还能说什么？我觉得你恋爱了，朋友。”西班牙人说，卷发鼓手对那个词嗤之以鼻。

“拜托，我们最多见了三次面，四次，如果你算上罗马那次。除此之外我们只是在电话里说话，我没恋爱。”鼓手回答说，挠了挠他的脖子。

“那好吧，那就是你喜欢上他了。问题是你要对他怎么办。”萨尔加多说，加泰罗尼亚人只是叹了口气。

“没什么要做的。记得我告诉过你吗，哈维之后，我不会再跟任何名人约会了。”卡莱斯提醒他。

“而且，他被他的经纪人牢牢掌握着，这事从来就不会有一个结果。”

听见这个，萨尔加多站了起来，走向书柜。

“好吧，关于你刚刚说的，也许你可以再考虑一下。”他说，然后给他递了一沓杂志，“我本来要告诉你的，但你带着话题跑。”

“这是什么？八卦小报？你知道我不读这个。”卡莱斯回答说，带着厌恶的口气。

“我知道，但这回你应该读读，”吉他手说，把杂志放在了沙发扶手上，“我要出去找另外两个，然后我们可以一起去喝杯咖啡。当你准备好的时候，就来找我们吧。”

卡莱斯目送着他离开，他的身影一消失在门口，他就将注意力转移到了杂志上。为啥他会想看这些杂志？他立刻就明白了，它们都有着同一个头条新闻。

”完美男孩？同志男孩！”“哪个完美男孩成员是Gay？现在我们知道了！”“杰拉德-皮克出柜，并且离开了团队打算单飞。”“杰拉德皮克：我是Gay，并且我打算做爵士乐。”甚至主流媒体guardian也有报道：

“从N’Sync到Westlife到完美男孩，现代的奔向自由的故事。”写了关于年轻的Gay被扭曲的娱乐圈氛围逼迫隐藏真实自己的故事。

卡莱斯感到自己的头很晕。

（5）

高级烹饪，分子烹饪还是解构主义烹饪，无论你怎么称呼它，Ferran Adria的创造物总是无与伦比的。当卡莱斯第一次听说他那些绝妙的点子时候他甚至不太确定。他颇有冒险精神，但蘑菇酱，萝卜云，苹果盘子，这些菜品听起来太奇怪了。不过，他决定要试试，在两次不成功的尝试之后，他终于在El Bulli订到了位置。那是非常新奇的体验，甚至超过了食物本身，也许不适合作为日常食物，但隔一阵子来一次，这就会变成欺骗眼睛和舌头的美妙经历。

当那座餐馆被关掉时，许多人十分失望，但这对他来说其实是好消息，因为厨师决定要每隔一周就为特别的精选客户提供大餐展示会。卡莱斯一般来说会拒绝这种全是名人的邀请，但这回他也在Ferran Adria的热情上投降了。

这就是为什么他现在站在一座巴塞罗那的酒店的巨大酒会厅里的一张站桌旁。他和另外几十个客人正处于上菜第一轮过后的休息间歇，正在品味第二轮菜之前的味觉和嗅觉带来的冲击。他慢慢啜饮着柠檬水，同时环视着大厅，演员，足球运动员，音乐人，企业家，整个巴塞罗那甚至西班牙的政界人士。

他在看见另一个高大的金发男子走向他并停在他的桌子旁后，又喝了一大口水。他穿着休闲的法兰绒衬衣和牛仔裤，他的下巴上留了短短的黑色胡子，这些都是他以前没有做过的。这让他看起来比他的实际年龄要大，更成熟了。

“嗨，杰里。”长时间的沉默后，卡莱斯说。

“噢嗨！卡莱斯！”年轻人回答说，显然很努力地装出刚刚发现他在那里，但两个人都知道他其实是特意走过来的，“你最近怎么样？”

“不错，谢谢。”鼓手回答说，“我应该反过来问你这个问题，你消失了几个月。”

“我在曼彻斯特，跟我的前老师阿列克斯在一起，”金发男子说，而且终于有勇气抬起头来看他的眼睛，“我给他看了我写的歌，他说这些东西很有潜力。我们一起在确定我的风格和提高我的歌唱技巧方面工作了很久。他为了我打了几通电话，然后帮我联系到了“梦之队”乐队，在这里，巴塞罗那。”

“好呀。我很为你高兴，”卡莱斯说，展现出笑容，“你很快要发行专辑了？”

“那还是一个未完成的任务，但只要我找得到一个安静的录音棚，我就会很快开始整理那些发行专辑需要的材料。”

“你可以用我的。”年长的人说。

他们同时沉默了一会儿。

“你的男朋友不介意？”金发男子说，他的眼睛盯着地板。

“我的啥……博扬？他不是我男朋友，那只是一夜。甚至不是我炮友，我是单身的。”

“噢！”杰拉德说，看起来有点害羞，“他看起来是你喜欢的类型。”

“我的类型？”卡莱斯说，他是彻彻底底地迷惑了。

“小个子，黑色头发，脸长得可爱。”

“你的意思是像哈维那种？……不，我没什么’喜欢的类型‘，那只是一种巧合。”

他们肩并肩安静地站着，卡莱斯仔细看着年轻人的脸，而杰拉德的目光正在他和随便其他什么东西之间划来划去。

他们同时感到有些尴尬，鼓手知道他们必须要很快进入正题，或者这种气氛就会被很快毁掉了。

“我给你打了很多次电话。”长发男人说，努力让自己的声音没有抱怨的成分。

“我知道，我很抱歉。塞斯克跟我说了很多次要回你电话，但我实在是太不好意思。”

“不好意思？为什么？”

“好吧，我以为你已经放弃我，跟其他人走了。我知道你没有向我保证任何东西，而且我们之间的所有事也不是完全的……我只是感觉自己很蠢。你知道吗，我很抱歉。”

“不用抱歉。”

他们又同时安静了一会儿，杰拉德盯着窗帘看。

“你一定很吃惊，当你听说我离开了“完美男孩”而且出柜了。”

“不能更骄傲了。”

金发男子盯着他的眼睛。

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

他们两都笑了，卡莱斯再次感觉到有温暖的水流过他的身体，他刚想说些什么，但Ferran Adria如同跳华尔兹一样滑回了大厅，邀请每个人去准备品尝第二道菜。

“我们可以一起去吃更多稀奇古怪的东西，然后你就可以给我说说你的录音棚了。”杰拉德提议道。”

卡莱斯只是跟在高个男人的后面，露出了一点点微笑。

*

*

卡莱斯在菜板上切着菜，同时扭头去看斗大的雨点落在他的窗户上。今年，加泰罗尼亚的冬天比以往更加阴冷，确实，这里不是热带，所以寒冷的季节是存在的，但这也实在太冷了。这开始变得比英格兰还要冷，没完没了的阴雨和风暴。如果说他有什么喜欢西班牙的地方，那就是这里的天气了。如果他想生活在这么冷的地方，他早就搬到更南边去了，非常感谢。他看着灰暗的天空叹了一口气。

自从Ferran的宴会以来，已经过了几个星期，而且他的生活也确实改变了。杰拉德简直就像搬进了他的家，他大部分时间都花在了他的家里，特别是地下室的录音棚。卡莱斯对此是开心的，但确实这花了点时间来适应。

首先，是录音棚。他自己向杰拉德提出了这个建议，并且不打算收回它，但这让他想起了一开始他为什么要把录音棚建在地下。十几年来他从未跟其他任何人分享他的创作的地方，因为他有自己的偏好，和严格的细节要求。他喜欢东西都好好地在原位上。他确实希望杰拉德在他的录音棚里过得舒服，也确实告诉他可以任意使用所有他想用的乐器。他一点也不后悔这样做，但是，他不得不承认他确实对事情不像以往那样整整有条而感到不快，比如每次他自己要用录音棚时，乐谱架都乱七八糟的，而且混音器材上所有的设定也不在他喜欢的位置上，不得不花很多时间来调整。麦克风设置的位置不对，室内因为另一个人的东西的存在显得更拥挤了，卡莱斯不会因此责怪他，也不想让他觉得自己做了错事。

但录音棚通常来说是他的个人洞穴，私人地盘，金属圈里的说法是，“录音棚比卧室和浴室更私密”。现在这一切发生了改变，而卡莱斯必须要适应它。

他知道这通常来说是进入一段关系所必须做出的牺牲，比如几个星期之后，他就意识到这正是他跟杰拉德在一起所需要的东西。跟哈维在一起时候是不同的，他们在一起了好几个月，当然那段时间他们花了很多时间和对方呆在一起，哈维并不是那种非常顾家的人。大部分时候，他们在卡莱斯家里唯一呆的地方就是他的卧室。

卡莱斯看着眼前那个巨大的咖啡杯，上面印着一只卡通的粉红色大象，杰拉德的，然后露出了一个微笑。是的，这是他想要的，关于一段感情，尽管这在开头时并不容易。

杰拉德是个名人，所以鼓手知道迟早媒体会得知消息。现在他们都还很安静，因为杰拉德还在写他的歌，而卡莱斯刚刚结束一次巡演正在放假，直到明年。但他们都知道他们回到公众视线内那一刻，所有的吵闹和八卦都会回来。鼓手对自己的生活很满意，而且对自己的成就感到骄傲，也不会顾及他的乐队所得到的注意力，但同时他是个注重隐私的人，如果说有什么他讨厌做公众人物的地方，就是那些媒体对他隐私的窥探了。他知道他和杰拉德这种名人在约会的消息会登上全世界的娱乐报纸头版，他必须承认年轻人相比自己更加适合这种吸引人眼球的抛头露面，即使他自己是在音乐上有更大成就那一个。

这其实没有怎么困扰他，但同时他认识到，之前他与哈维分手那事所引起的风浪和即将到来的一切相比，根本不值一提。当然，他不能为此责怪杰拉德，他记得他跟萨尔加多说过很多次他不会再跟名人约会，但知道拿这当作借口，对杰拉德不公平。他们必须清楚地知道什么在等待他们，而且必须坚定地手牵着手度过这次风暴。

从他的经验看，他们如果比较明智地处理这一切，拒绝电视台做脱口秀的请求，别拍摄裸体照上杂志封面，而且别在La Rambla当众亲热，几个星期之后媒体就会放过他们。杰拉德不像哈维，后者喜欢关注，喜欢媒体绕着自己的生活转。他也不像Martin，哈维之前卡莱斯约会过的一个漂亮模特，他只想利用卡莱斯作为自己生涯的跳板。杰拉德不像他们，一点都不像。

说起杰拉德，卡莱斯又看向窗外。雨仍然下得很大，但能见度不错，那个年轻人的车还没有要开到的迹象。

杰拉德跟“梦之队”里的某个成员有个会议，他们打算在那之后一起吃饭然后看部电影。杰拉德显然迟到了，但卡莱斯知道像梦之队这样有名的制作人团队，他们会对每个细节非常苛刻，所以会议时间较长其实是个好信号。卡莱斯从来没有跟他们合作过，毕竟重金属和爵士之间的差别实在太大，但他确实打听过关于他们的事情。当杰拉德和他一起讨论选择哪个制作人时，他们一致认为梦之队是可行的选择。爵士新手杰拉德很开心能够开始张罗自己的事业，但这是第一次他身边没有佩普帮助他处理这些事情，所以他需要时只能向卡莱斯寻求建议。他很高兴可以提供帮助，而且很欣慰看到杰拉德的成长。

当长发鼓手听见车辆开近的声音和引擎的轰响时，他已经切完了菜。不一会儿后门打开了，杰拉德带着笑容走进来。年轻人向他走来，然后扑进了他的怀里，卡莱斯紧紧地抱住了他，感到他正冲自己脖子上微笑。

“怎么样？”长发男人说，等着新消息。

“很棒！”金发男子说，然后更紧地抱了抱他之后松开了。年轻人看起来十分兴奋。

“他们很喜欢！他们希望在三月份释出EP，然后在秋天或者冬天释出整张专辑，当他们认为粉丝准备好的时候。”杰拉德简直是容光焕发，“实在太多东西要做了，但是卡莱斯，操，我好高兴！”

“你值得这些，我非常骄傲。”年长的音乐人说，双手捧住了他的脸。

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

杰拉德低下头来吻住了卡莱斯，这是那种深深的、潮湿的、带着渴求的吻，那种一秒钟都不想松开而双手在对方身上滑动探索的吻。杰拉德是那种很热情的爱人，不太懂得掩饰自己，而且他看起来想要为自己的迟到而弥补一下，卡莱斯很欢迎这种情况。他从未遇到过如此直白地表达自己的感情的人，只能由着年轻人探索他的身体，用手指和舌头。这种体验有些新奇，但无论怎样非常火辣。

在他们开始脱下对方衣服的时候，烤箱开始发出时间到了的呜呜声，他们一起扭头去看。

“我们可以晚点再热菜。”卡莱斯提议说。

（6）

年轻的音乐家点了点头，然后扯了扯他的衣服，鼓手伸长手臂让他将它脱下，杰拉德的眼睛盯住了他面前赤裸的胸肌，他不由得伸手掠过那层坚实的肌肉，他多么喜欢这个！这是他一直想念的……一直在等待的。

他怎么说也不能算处男了，但这是不同的，卡莱斯不是随便哪个他在舞台后台勾搭上的伴舞，也不是在佩普不注意时花两个小时和一点金钱请来的男妓，不是。卡莱斯是他的，属于他的，他渴望他就像自己渴望他一样，一想到这个年轻人的脑袋就开始晕了，感觉自己像在飞翔。

他双手握住卡莱斯的臀部然后跪在了他面前，开始用脸和嘴唇轻触对方的腹肌，然后一路向下，拉开了年长的人的裤子拉链，用嘴叼出了他的战利品。他吻着已经硬起来的器官，用舌头舔着粉色的头部，然后嘴唇包裹住了它。卡莱斯在感到温暖湿润的冲击时抽了一口气，眼睛猛地闭上，手不自觉地抚摸过年轻人的短头发，条件反射般地抓紧，然后又立刻强迫自己松开。他不想让对方感觉自己在指引他怎么做，或者逼他太狠。但年轻人自己已经做得很不错：他感觉到纤长的手指握住了他的双球，来回摩擦，让他几乎要翻过眼睛去；他听见了杰拉德的闷笑，他在笑他刚刚发出的声音……噢天啊，他刚刚真的叫出声了吗……？卡莱斯感觉他的腿僵住了。

“杰拉德……杰里……停一下！”他几乎是尖叫出声了，大口喘着气，将对方轻轻推开了。他拉住对方的肩膀把他拽起身，杰拉德在他上气不接下气地带着他走上楼梯时狡黠地笑了，他们快速地把身上剩下的衣服扯下来扔在门外，闪身进了卧室。

卡莱斯用眼角余光瞄了一眼他的爱人赤裸的美妙的身体，他打开抽屉拿出一个阴茎环给自己戴上，在厨房杰拉德对他做过的事情之后他知道自己会需要这个，而且这会对他们都好。他把杰拉德向后推倒，再爬到了他的上方：杰拉德双手顺势捧住了他的脸，他倾身下去吻他，一开始是轻轻地，然后逐渐加大力量，同时用膝盖分开了杰拉德的腿，轻轻挤了挤他硬起来的部分，高个子男人在他嘴里呻吟出声，抖得让他们的嘴唇分开了。他于是开始一路向下，卷发划过杰拉德漂亮的胸肌，顺着曲线舔过，咬了咬开始竖起的乳头。他吸咬着对方的皮肤，直到他到达他的目的地。他在杰拉德的两腿之间跪着，头发弄痒了对方的大腿根部，他不得不摁住杰拉德的腿。杰拉德的性感的喘气声传进他的耳朵，让他硬得发痛：这时他会感激自己戴上阴茎环的决定。

他直起身来看着他的爱人，将对方的手指拉起来亲吻，杰拉德为此将腿分得更开，这场景实在太美好，卡莱斯想到这意味着对方多么渴望他，泪水差点漫上眼眶。在他用手指插入对方、打开他的过程中他一直俯下身吻他，知道杰拉德朝他颤抖着点头，表示自己准备好了……他紧紧盯着对方的眼睛，将自己慢慢地、但不停歇地送入对方体内，开始前后晃动。杰拉德随着他的动作与节奏发出呻吟与喘气声，他抓住鼓手的一只手臂，差点将他勒出青紫的痕迹。他背部很快拱起，看着卡莱斯，发出一声被压抑住的吼声，粘稠的白色液体喷在了两个人的肚皮上。他的眼睛猛地闭上，卡莱斯腾出手来抚摸过他长长的睫毛，感到了一丝丝湿润。

他退出来拿下了阴茎环然后加快了速度，几十秒钟后他也感到一阵颤动像闪电般穿过他的身体。

杰拉德伸手将他拉下来和自己躺在一起，他们躺了一会儿，等待破碎的呼吸逐渐变得平稳，然后卡莱斯用手环过对方的腰，他们一起沉入睡眠的海底。

*

*

“卡莱斯，亲爱的！真高兴见到你！”莎朗说，抱了抱长发鼓手，他笑着吻了吻她的脸颊。

“你还带了亲爱的杰拉德和你一起！多好啊！”她说，转向了有些害羞的年轻人，“你怎么样，小甜心？你留了胡子让你好看了很多，特别成熟性感！”

杰拉德有些紧张地笑了。

“那就好，谢谢你，莎朗。”他说。

“我觉得你们肯定过得不错！谁会有幸拿下了亲爱的小卡莱斯以后不会！”她说，同时拉起他们两的手，仔细打量着笑嘻嘻的鼓手和唰地红了脸的杰拉德。

“我真的很为你们高兴。”她说，大力握了握两个人的手，然后又转向年轻人，“你非常非常勇敢，许多年轻人都不敢做你做过的……你值得获得幸福。”她说，双手挤了挤他的脸颊。

“谢谢你，莎朗。”歌手说，他的脸已经红得和火焰一样了，卡莱斯必须咬住自己嘴唇防止自己笑出声来，看起来前辈的大力赞赏让他觉得难堪过头了，他得拯救他。

“我们晚点再去找你，可以吗？”鼓手对邀请他们来的主人说。

“当然，”她说，眼睛盯着卡莱斯，“我很高兴你终于找到了，合适的，你知道。”

“谢谢，莎朗。”长发男人说，将他的男朋友拉向大楼里。

“凎，她一直都那么夸张地说话的吗？”他们一走进大楼，杰拉德就问。

“这还算轻的，”卡莱斯说，没法抑制住自己的笑容，安抚性地握了握年轻人的手，他们看着大厅里逐渐进入的客人，卡莱斯看见了几个朋友，朝他们挥了挥手。Elton John看见了他们，然后举起手来做了个竖起大拇指的姿势。鼓手笑了出来。

在他们的关系终于见报后，每个人都疯了，有些媒体声称卡莱斯正在经受一些中年危机，所以找了个年轻的男朋友当玩具来再次感受年轻的感觉。“美女与野兽”是其中一家杂志的封面标题，他们仔细分析了一通他们性格里不合的地方，最后预言他们将会很快分手。他们每一次牵手、搭上对方肩膀甚至是一起离开某间屋子，都会被狗仔拍下照片然后登上杂志。

不过，有另外一些杂志展现了他们的支持，还有一些老朋友，比如皮尔洛给他们寄了一束非常奇异的花，卡莱斯肯定自己会对这里面的某些花过敏。哈维的礼物包括十瓶润滑油和一大盒套套，当杰拉德打开盒子时候，这把他结结实实地吓到了，但卡莱斯知道这是他的方式来表达他的允许和祝福，告诉他他为他们高兴。

这一通混乱在下一个热点出现（某个好莱坞影星因为醉驾被警察扣押）之后才停下来，卡莱斯认为他们很快就会被公众遗忘了。然后……然后杰拉德的专辑发行了，让所有批评家都闭嘴了。这张专辑获得的反应超出了他们最狂野的想象，“今年格莱美最青睐的”“在Rhelonious Monk之后的最佳”等等，Eric Clapton邀请杰拉德去做他下一张专辑的合作嘉宾，迪士尼打电话给他，问是否可以将他的音乐的一段音轨用于他们下一部电影。那些对杰拉德从流行转向爵士大放阙词的记者开始闭嘴了，卡莱斯每次读到赞扬他的报道时都会特意读给杰拉德听，他喜欢看自己爱人脸红的样子。

*

卡莱斯摇了摇头，环视着整个大厅，杰拉德握着他的手。上一次他们来这里时，谁能想到接下来的事情？上一年在莎朗的Ozzy生日聚会上时，他一个人，孤独而躁郁，看着其他人享受幸福。他那时候十分确定自己将会一个人终老一生，去年……他看向杰拉德的脸，对方正在用目光寻找着什么，最后锁定住了角落里的那个卫生间。他们看着对方笑了，知道那里是一切的起点，在没人在意的时候，他们悄悄交换了一个快速的吻。

END


End file.
